User talk:Kiraknight
Welcome Kiraknight Welcome Hi welcome to the one piece wikia, if you need any help please ask me, I am happy to help. (OnePieceNation 01:58, March 17, 2012 (UTC)) I knew I forgot something when posting this, namely the three most basic rules, you should always keep in mind 1 You cannot post any pictures of fan art on the site, or pictures that are already on it, nor may you post anything before the actual release of the manga/anime/game etc. (you found this out already, sorry for not informing you properly) 2 No speculation or spoilers allowed (except in blogs, where they have to be marked as such), furhtermore everything must be written from a neutral point of view. Meaning no opinions, like I hate/love this character/episode or anthing along those lines. Just presenting information is what a wikia does. 3 always remember to sign you posts on talk pages (both user talk pages and article talk pages) with tildes like this ( ~ ~ ~ ~ ) but then with out spaces in between. (OnePieceNation) three tildes yields another result and two tildes (~~) won't do the job it has to be four. like this (OnePieceNation 23:32, March 17, 2012 (UTC)) if you do that your post is immediatly singes your name and other date, as you can see. (OnePieceNation 23:32, March 17, 2012 (UTC)) Picture Aloha Kira, just want to remind you that you cannot upload personal or fan art pictures on here. You may link to it, but not add it to the wikia. Thanks. Jademing 22:49, March 17, 2012 (UTC) No problems. Just helping you out :) Jademing 14:10, March 18, 2012 (UTC) techniques Almost all character techniques are already liste, however they aren't listed on the characters own page no they are listed on a new page in Franky's case his techniques are listed on the page Battle Frankies while Zoro's are listed on the Santoryu page. And as it comes to devil fruit related techniques those are listed on the page of the devil fruit in question. So think again about what you wanted to add and first look around if it isn't already listed somewhere and if you are sure something isn't listed anywhere please first contact me to make sure. (OnePieceNation 14:06, March 22, 2012 (UTC)) thank you kira thank you for doing that uhm how? im pretty sure Strawhat boy (i forget his username, but it doesnt concern me) has dropped the issue of the old wound (revolving around something involving over use of editing and deletion which i promised to not spam anymore, though i like editing my comments if i have something else to say in that brief moment instead of spamming tons of messeges) healed, this new thing no ones insulting or getting aggressive etc we are just slightly argueing the touchy subject between the Final Arc (cause people are sensitive to whats and ifs as kuro states) so this isnt at all connected to my previous fight :/ and woot i didnt, swear, or insult once during this reply XD usually i reject confrontation and become abusive XDDUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 11:05, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Well I just returned Birthday Correct me if I am wrong, but today is your b-day right?(I hope it is cause then my message would be awkward :D) HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIRA!! 04:11, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Marimo!! (H) Thanks, best gift ever, your long blade on my page hahahaha xD Miss you Happy birthday Happy birthday Kira!!! The big croc 04:14, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Ah yes, the big chris, I mean croc :D. Arigato